


cleas nó cóireáil

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Irish Language, Time Skips, Translation, Young!Perry and LaF, platonic LaFerry
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Bhí fuath ag Perry i gcónaí ag sáraíocht lena cara is fearr.





	cleas nó cóireáil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trick-Or-Treating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825907) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

_~mar pháistí beaga~_

“Susan! Fan suas!”  
“Ná cuir glaoch orm Susan. Is mise an Dr Frankenstein.”  
“Bhuel is mise máthair an Dr. Frankenstein.”  
“Perry. Ní bhíonn máthair ag an Dr. Frankenstein.”  
“Más féidir leat a bheith ina bhuachaill aisteach is féidir liom a bheith ina mamaí.”  
“Ní aisteach a bheith i do bhuachaill, Per.”  
“An bhfuil sé!”  
"Níl!"  
“An bhfuil sé!”

_~deireadh na ardscoile~_

“Cad é atá le bheith agat?”  
“Tá mé sa Illuminati agus ina ollamh bitheolaíochta freisin.”  
“Tá tú chomh aisteach, Susan.”  
“Ná cuir glaoch orm Susan. Tá tú fós ag cleachtadh nó ag caitheamh?”  
“Nach bhfuil muid ró-shean anois? Beidh muid sa choláiste go luath.”  
“B'fhéidir, ach teacht ar aon nós.”  
“Tá sé neamhghnách.”  
“Is mise do chara is fearr, Per.”  
"Tá a fhios agam."

_~tar éis LaF a fhuadach ag Silas~_

“Su-LaFontaine? An bhfuil tú feargach go fóill? Lig isteach mé. Le do thoil. Ba mhaith liom labhairt. Tá sé amaideach, ach… tá Oíche Shamhna ag teacht, agus… Shíl mé go raibh muid ábalta cleachtadh nó cóireáil a dhéanamh. Mura bhfuil muid ró-shean. Tá tú fós i mo chara is fearr. Ní raibh ciall agam leis an méid a dúirt mé. Labhair liom. LaFontaine? ... cad atá ar do dhoras?”


End file.
